Hudson
Hudson & Kenzie is the romantic/friendly pairing between Hudson Gimble and Kenzie Bell. They are portrayed by Thomas Kuc and Madisyn Shipman. In Hungry Hungry Hypno, they kissed. Fan Names * Henzie * Kedson Moments Season 1 Sky Whale * Hudson commented on Kenzie's Blip-It * Kenzie explained to him that it wasn't a phone * Kenzie stared at Hudson when he was chuckling * Kenzie stared at Hudson when he was sucking on his olive * Hudson looked worried when Kenzie panicked * Hudson was excited when Kenzie said, "Yes." * Hudson opened the door for Kenzie * Hudson did abdominal thrusts on Kenzie when she was in shock * Hudson continued doing abdominal thrusts on Kenzie even though Babe explained that it was for chocking * Kenzie asked Hudson whether he was ready * Hudson replied that he was ready * Kenzie agreed that Hudson was cute and would do whatever she says * Kenzie looked worried when Hudson crashed * Kenzie and Hudson were next to each other when they looked out the window * Hudson ran out using the same door that Kenzie used * Hudson and Kenzie pushed the same chair to block the door * Hudson and Kenzie screamed at the same time * Hudson hugged Kenzie while patting her head when she was upset * Hudson was finally fed up with Double G when Kenzie wanted to sit down but fell when Ruthless took away her chair Lost on the Subway * Kenzie stared at Hudson when he smashed his cup * Kenzie placed her hand on his chest * Kenzie giggled when Hudson chuckled * Hudson answered Kenzie's question * Kenzie was irritated at Hudson and smacked his head * Hudson chuckled at her reaction * Kenzie was about to ask Hudson to help her * Kenzie told Hudson to stop having a manicure and go over to her * Hudson followed Kenzie's orders * Hudson and Kenzie had a small conversation * Hudson and Kenzie started dancing * It is revealed that Kenzie had trusted Hudson to bring the punching gloves You Bet Your Bunny * Hudson and Kenzie had a small conversation * Kenzie stared at Hudson when he didn't acknowledge Trip being hurt * Kenzie was also upset when Hudson didn't win the competition * Hudson stared at Kenzie while she was talking * Hudson brought Pocket Weasel Milk for Kenzie * Hudson and Kenzie watched the chicken fight together Babe's Fake Disease * In the scene where bungle worms are on Trip's head, Kenzie and Hudson are standing close to each other. * In the last scene Kenzie and Hudson are sitting really close next to each other on the couch. * Kenzie is showing Hudson how to play the game. * Hudson seems worried for Kenzie when Trip finds out that he wasnt actually gonna look bald at 40. * Hudson tells Trip not to kill Kenzie. Season 2 Wedding Shower of Doom *When the Game Shakers go to Dub's brothers' wedding rehearsal, Kenzie touches Hudson's shoulder and tells him to wait there. *Kenzie fixes Hudson's tie and suit before they leave. *They sit next to each other at the wedding. *They look at each other while everyone is talking to Dub. *When Kenzie went to give the weird lady her saud back, Hudson followed her. *They run to hide under the same table when the silver dollars were coming down. Season 3 Snoop Therapy * When Snoop scares the Game Shakers, Kenzie quickly grabs onto Hudson in fear. * Kenzie tells Hudson to stand on her shoulders. Hudson misunderstands this as a romantic thing. * Hudson is worried when Kenzie disappears. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both love games. * They both go to Sugar Hill Junior High School. * Both work at Game Shakers (company). *Both in the same science class. *They are ingenuous. Differences * Kenzie is a girl, Hudson is a boy. * Kenzie wears glasses, Hudson doesn't. * Kenzie is a brunette, Hudson is a blonde. * Kenzie created Sky Whale, Hudson did not. * Kenzie is really smart, but Hudson is really dumb. * Kenzie takes her work seriously, but Hudson doesn't. Quotes This information is currently unknown. Trivia * Hudson and Kenzie are in the same science class. * Hudson has a soft spot for Kenzie. * They are intellectually opposed. * She knows how to talk to him in a way he understands. * He makes her laugh. * They are very close. * They have a strange chemistry. Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Character pairings Category:Pairings with Kenzie Category:Pairings with Hudson Category:Teens Category:Female to Male pairings